


Bitter cold, scorching hot

by d0gmeat



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Cowboys, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gmeat/pseuds/d0gmeat
Summary: “You really are somethin’ else, Jack Twist...”





	Bitter cold, scorching hot

**Author's Note:**

> yyeehaw,, i wrote this to satisfy my own need for bbm content :^)
> 
> enjoy

Nights up in the mountains could get bitterly cold, especially without a fire or sleeping bag- Ennis Del Mar had neither.

The only heat he could feel was the lingering burn of that evening’s whiskey warm in his throat and stomach. He vaguely recalled attempting to get up and head back earlier that night, but even in his drunken state he was able to conclude that idea wasn’t his wisest and had allowed the liquor to wipe him out on the ground beside the fire, his jacket and one of Jack’s blankets his only source of warmth once the fire had burnt out.

It was around this time that he awoke, his body shaking like a damn leaf as his sweat turned cold against his skin and left his clothes practically frozen to his body. His pulled the blanket tighter around himself with a broken exhale, teeth beginning to chatter as he rose to a sitting position and pulled his legs to his chest in an attempt to trap any warmth he could and ease the ache in his bones. Meanwhile, Jack laid awake inside his tent, painfully aware of Ennis freezing his ass off outside- he had tried to tell him before that he’d catch his death, but of course, Ennis didn’t listen and just insisted he’d be fine. He obviously was not fine.

Jack let out a heavy sigh, there was no way in hell he was getting any sleep whilst he was still out there. “Ennis!” He hissed as he stuck his head out of the flap in the tent, just about able to make out the man’s quivering form in the dull moonlight. “C’mon, get in here! You’ll freeze to death out there under that ol’ blanket.” He called out and shifted to the other side of the tent once he knew Ennis had acknowledged him and stumbled towards the tent.

The ash blonde male didn’t need to be told twice and was quick to shuffle across to the opening of the tent and slide himself in, releasing a sigh of relief as he regained feeling in his numb fingers. He settled on his back into the warm spot where Jack had previously laid, eyes on the roof of the tent as his head pounded relentlessly and he listened to the wind whistle and howl around them. He also found himself listening to Jack’s shallow breaths- had he fallen asleep again already? He must’ve done. Ennis has never heard him so quiet. 

Jack had rolled uncomfortably onto his side to allow the other to lay down properly; the tent was scarcely big enough for just him so fitting the two of them in was certainly a tight squeeze but he wasn’t too upset about the light contact between them. Whilst it was comforting to have Ennis lay beside him knowing he was safe and out of the bitter cold, he found himself biting down slightly on his lower lip as an all too familiar heat started to spread from his core. 

Jack hadn’t been this close to anybody in months and the realisation of how pent up he had become sexually had sunken in and the frame of the man beside him had sparked that need for relief.

Shit. 

This wasn’t exactly an ideal situation.

He couldn’t just whack one out with Ennis so close beside him, nor could he simply roll over and convince the man to help him relieve himself- though he was damn certain that Ennis must be in a similar position himself after months away from his fiancé Alma. 

Jack flinched in surprise and a low grunt escaped him as he felt Ennis shift slightly at his side, gaining the man’s attention very quickly. “You’re not asleep? Never heard you so damn quiet if you aren’t.” Ennis murmured gruffly, to which Jack made no effort in responding. If he did, Ennis would certainly know something was up and that was the last thing he needed.

It was best to let him believe he was asleep, maybe then he could hold out until he’d drifted back off and then slip out of the tent to relieve himself from the growing ache in his lower abdomen. 

Upon receiving no response, Ennis just let out a final quiet sigh before he turned onto his side to sleep- he was pretty quick to doze off, especially with the comforting warmth radiating from Jack’s body that was now pretty close to his own thanks to the pitiful size of the tent. The brunette on the other hand had no hope in hell of getting back to sleep anytime soon, not with Ennis huddled up against him the way he that was, and if his body wasn’t already very much aware of his presence behind him, it definitely was after the blonde jolted in his sleep and his groin grazed the curve of Jack’s ass.

Shittin’ shit.

Jack’s breath hitched as a low rumble of a groan built up from deep within Ennis’ core slipped past his sleeping lips and it took everything he had not to slip a hand into his pants just to give himself some relief seeing as he clearly wasn’t going anywhere whilst Ennis had him practically pinned to the side of the tent; Jack Twist had endured some torture in his time, but nothing quite like this. “Ah, Hell...” He muttered softly under his breath as he shifted a little in a failed attempt to put some space between their bodies, only causing Ennis’ sleeping form to droop forward, closer than before until Jack could feel the man’s breath hot against the nape of his neck.

Shit shit shit.

Inhaling sharply at the tingling sensation of warmth against his sensitive skin, Jack was quick to roll onto his other side so that he and Ennis were facing each other- though it wasn’t a much better position to be in, at least he could keep an eye on him this way and make sure he wasn’t awake to see what Jack was about to do... 

He hesitated for a few moments before slowly raising his hand to his lips and plunging his middle and forefingers into his mouth, not removing his eyes from Ennis’ sleeping form for even a second. He coated his fingers in a thin layer of saliva before he slowly took them out and allowed his hand to drop down towards his rear, he slipped it down past the waistband of his pants before gingerly prodding at his entrance whilst keeping his lips clamped shut tight with the help of his front teeth. 

There was absolutely no way in hell that he could jerk himself off now that he was facing Ennis and he wouldn’t be able to escape the tent without waking him, so desperate times called for desperate measures... If a gay man could come from prostate stimulation alone, then god dammit, so could Jack Twist. 

A soft wince escaped him as he forced his calloused finger past the tight ring of muscle, causing his teeth to sink harder into his lower lip until it broke the skin and started to bleed a little. Tasting blood on his tongue, he quickly swiped the tip of his tongue across his lip to clear it up before curling the finger inside himself in an attempt to relax and loosen the muscle, letting out a quiet sigh as his long lashes fluttered against his cheek as his eyes threatened to close momentarily. 

In those few second that his eyes were off Ennis, the older man started to stir in his sleep slightly and brought a hand up to rub at his pulsing head with a groan. Noticing the movement beside him, Jack was quick to remove the finger from within himself and the sudden lack of stimulation caused him to desperately lunge forward and press his lips messily to Ennis’. 

It took the freshly awoken Ennis a few moments to register what was happening but once he did, his hand came down from his aching forehead to push Jack away firmly with wide eyes. “What d’ya think you’re playin’ at, Twist?!” He spat, immediately sitting up with furrowed brows and scowling down at the other man who followed him into a sitting position, hands grasping at Ennis’ shirt as he desperately tried to pull him back in close.

The two wrestled and fought for some time, Jack trying to get Ennis close enough that he could kiss him again whilst Ennis pushed the brunette back, tilting his head out of reach and refusing to let his eyes meet Jack’s in fear of allowing himself to succumb to the urges he was suddenly developing. At some point during their rough and tumble, Jack had ended up pinned on his back beneath Ennis’ large frame and the blonde man had his hands on either side of Jack’s face to keep him down whilst Jack had his own hands clamped around Ennis’ wrists, trying to prise them off and grunting in distress.

It was then that Ennis finally looked down at Jack and damn, he could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat... There was something about seeing the man he knew to be so strong and loud suddenly silenced and weak beneath him. He wasn’t usually one to take advantage of someone whilst they were down but Jack had already made it very clear what he wanted and Ennis couldn’t say he didn’t want it too in that moment.

Releasing his grasp on the sides of Jack’s face, Ennis allowed his hands to roam to the front of the younger man’s shirt where he grabbed a handful of denim and used it to pull Jack’s body flush against his own, pressing their lips together roughly and biting down lightly as he felt Jack buck his hips up against him to create some much needed friction between them. The brunette grunted beneath Ennis’ weight and he shifted their bodies together as best he could, long fingers tangling in that messy blonde hair as he did whatever he could to get the man closer. He couldn’t get enough...

It wasn’t long before the grinding of denim clad cocks just wasn’t enough for Ennis and he flipped Jack over onto his front, making short work of his belt before tugging his jeans and undergarments down as far as he could manage. Jack inhaled sharply at the feeling of the bitter cold air greeting his now bare backside and thighs and he squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for what was to come next, thankful for the experimental finger he had thrust into himself earlier that night. Hearing the clatter of Ennis’ belt buckle and the familiar rustle of denim, he caught his quivering lip between his teeth and dug his hands into his sleeping bag so that he’d have something to grasp onto when the larger man entered him.

Spitting into his palm, Ennis wasted no time in hurriedly slicking up his cock before positioning himself at Jack’s puckered entrance and pushing partway in with an low groan. Jack’s tight heat welcomed the head of his shaft and he reached to squeeze the younger man’s hips hard whilst arching over him and breathing heavily. “God damn...” He muttered to himself before giving a sudden buck of his hips, forcing himself in further and earning a muffled cry from the man below him.

Jack’s eyes were clenched shut tight as his nails raked at the material of his sleeping bag and he let out a strained groan, a few hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks at the searing pain in his rear. He balled his hands into fists and hit the bottom of the tent as he gasped for air, the pain was undeniably one of the worst he’d ever felt- but that didn’t weigh out the overwhelming pleasure that left him shaking at the knees and barely able to keep himself up if it weren’t for Ennis’ steady hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

Ennis wanted to clamp his hands over Jack’s pretty little mouth to shut him up as he cried out for all the sheep to hear but there was something about the sounds pouring from the brunettes parted lips that urged Ennis to go harder, faster... He wanted to push Jack to the absolute limit and see what kind of man he really was. Once he was all the way inside, Ennis began thrusting his hips relentlessly whilst digging his stubby nails into the tender skin of Jack’s hips, he was almost certain Jack was going to walk out that tent the next morning covered in bruises and little cuts but thankfully they were all in places nobody would see if anybody happened to come by.

The obscene chorus of damp skin slapping together and squelching from their point of connection was almost deafening within the enclosed space of the tent. The initial sting of penetration had long since been replaced by the incredible pleasure of his prostate being pounded into again and again and Jack was left speechless as he simply gasped and grunted beneath the man’s heavy frame and deep thrusts. With every thrust of his hips, Ennis felt Jack clench around him desperately before the muscles relaxed and he was able to slam back into that one spot that had the brunette shaking like a leaf. 

The tension in Jack’s core suddenly unfurled and without warning, he let out an ungodly sound as thick ropes of cum started to spurt from the tip of his untouched cock and stain the bed roll beneath him. He tightened beautifully around the blonde as he reached his climax and Ennis was milked of everything he had by Jack’s fiery heat, his hold on the brunettes hips not letting up in the slightest- in fact, he squeezed harder as he rode out the waves of pleasure of his powerful orgasm. His breath was scorching hot against the nape of Jack’s neck as his hips finally came to a halt and he damn near collapsed on top of the younger man.

Spent, the two men paused for a good few minutes to catch their breath and recover before Ennis slowly started to ease himself out of the man, his cock being closely followed by a small stream of semen and blood. He grimaced at the sight and tucked himself back into his pants before sighing out quietly and collapsing onto his back beside Jack, eyes glazed over as he relaxed onto the crumpled bed roll. 

He left him to clean himself up, he was a grown man after all. However, Ennis made a mental note to boil Jack some hot water the next morning so that he could have a proper wash.

Once his breathing had calmed and his clothes had been tugged back up to the best of his current ability, Jack moved to settle back on his side, facing away from Ennis in the same way that he had been when the man had entered the tent. He reached back however to grasp at the man’s strong arm and pull it comfortably over himself. Ennis blinked at the feeling and shifted to lay on his side with his arm draped around Jack’s middle, holding him in a warm embrace as he nestled his head into the crook of his neck and grunted quietly. 

“You really are somethin’ else, Jack Twist...”


End file.
